


Shared Diary of Orphans (Traducción)

by Sthefy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Harry, Dark!Hermione, Diario de Tom Riddle, F/F, F/M, Por más historias así~, Traducción autorizada
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: AU. Harry se vuelve cercano a Tom Riddle durante su tiempo teniendo el diario, y las cosas se vuelven muy diferentes: Ginny no vive, y Harry no es el típico Chico Dorado de Dumbledore. (Advertencias: Abuso infantil, Dark!Harry, Dark!Hermione, Dark!TwinsCharlieBill, Slash, DumbledoreRonMolly Bashing.)





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shared Diary of Orphans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659841) by [lupinistic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinistic/pseuds/lupinistic). 



> *Notas de Autora (RorschachinBlueJeans): "Ok, como hago esta cosa de emparejar personajes a diario en mi Tumblr, lo hice esta vez con Tom y Harry... ¡y esta idea simplemente no me dejaba en paz!"
> 
> *Notas de Traductora: Y a mí no me dejaba en paz el hecho de no traducir esta historia :D Pese a que en su idioma original no está terminada, la autora dio su palabra de que eventualmente lo haría, así que... n_n Pasaremos un buen rato leyendo, eso sí.

**Shared Diary of Orphans (Traducción)**

**Sinopsis:** AU. Harry se vuelve cercano a Tom Riddle durante su tiempo teniendo el diario, y las cosas se vuelven muy diferentes: Ginny no vive, y Harry no es el típico Chico Dorado de Dumbledore. ( **Advertencias:** Abuso infantil, **Dark!Harry,** **Dark!Hermione** , **Dark!TwinsCharlieBill** , Slash, DumbledoreRonMolly Bashing.)

 **Disclaimer: ** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de _J. K. Rowling_ y los derechos cinematográficos van para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de la encantadora **RorschachinBlueJeans** ( **Lupinistic** en Tumblr/AO3), quién muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de traducción.

Ésta traducción se encontrará publicada únicamente en mi cuenta de Fanfiction, y en mi perfil de AO3 también.

Si en algún momento logras visualizarla en otro lugar aparte de los sitios anteriormente mencionados, favor comentar.

 _¡Dile_ _NO_ _al plagio!_

 **ADVERTENCIAS: ** Bueno, aparte de las ya mencionadas en la sinopsis, habrá variadas parejas slash que tendremos el gusto de leer. Más adelante en la historia se incorporará un OC de la autora, pero al contrario de muchas otras historias, este OC no es fastidioso, sino que aportará algo más relevante al plot como tal. Si no te gusta nada de lo anterior y/o no te agrada el slash, entonces simplemente no leas esta historia.

Por un mundo repleto de nuestra OTP, celebrando que somos más de 300 miembros en _"El Lado Oscuro de la Fama"._

 **Beta Reader: ** Aldo PG.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Harry fue arrojado en el suelo delante de sus pies, se encontraba atado y sus labios no podían emitir palabra alguna por un conocido hechizo. El hombre despachó a los seguidores que lo habían capturado. Harry levantó la vista para ver al rostro que no había visto en cinco años. Al rostro que había deseado más que nada ver. El hombre que tenía delante se veía tan impresionante como la última vez que lo había visto. O incluso aún más. Su cabello lo tenía abundante y ondulado, y sus ojos eran de color rojo sangre en vez del azul oscuro del que Harry se había acostumbrado a ver. El hombre estaba sonriéndolo de manera ladina conservando la misma calidez de antaño.

El hombre agitó su varita, liberando sus extremidades y del hechizo silenciador, ofreciendo su mano a Harry. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó la mano ofrecida sin vacilar. Una vez que se puso de pie, se arrojó en los brazos del hombre mayor, quien atrapó su delgada figura con facilidad. El hombre lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le susurraba al oído: — _Bienvenido a casa, pequeño horrocrux. —_ Harry sonrió al escuchar el apodo familiar y se apartó un poco antes de plantarle al mayor un beso. Luego le miró con una sonrisa.

— _No hay mejor lugar en el que preferiría estar, Tom._

* * *

 **N / A:** Prometo que voy a tener el primer capítulo mañana o pasado mañana. Caray, puede que incluso tenga que salir hoy, pero no estoy segura.

 **N / T:** Y yo no prometo nada, pero sí es seguro que postearé el primer cap. en la semana. ¡Espero que les haya gustado este comienzo! Sé que es corto, lo sé, pero se pondrá mejor.

Les cuento que no soy de traducir cosas de las que yo no esté muy segura sobre si el autor (a) actualizará o no, pero hablé con Lupi y me dijo que no habrá problema con esa parte :) Eso sí, que sepan que el fic sigue en emisión, así que traduciré hasta alcanzar la historia original.

Abrazos.


	2. ¿Tú también?

**Shared Diary of Orphans (Traducción)**

**Sinopsis:** AU. Harry se vuelve cercano a Tom Riddle durante su tiempo teniendo el diario, y las cosas se vuelven muy diferentes después: Ginny no vive, y Harry no es el típico Chico Dorado de Dumbledore. ( **Advertencias:** Abuso infantil, Dark!Harry, Dark!Hermione, Dark!TwinsCharlieBill, Slash, DumbledoreRonMolly Bashing.)

 **Disclaimer : **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de **RorschachinBlueJeans** ( **Lupinistic** en AO3), quién muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de traducción.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Bueno, aparte de las ya mencionadas en la sinopsis, tendremos variadas parejas slash que tendremos el gusto de leer. Habrá un OC de la autora, pero al contrario de muchas otras historias, este OC no es fastidioso, sino que aportará algo más relevante al plot como tal. Y tendremos Slash, obviamente. Así que si no te gusta leer nada de lo anteriormente mencionado, pues simplemente no leas esta historia y regresa a tu zona de comfort más cercana.

 **Notas de Autora (** **RorschachinBlueJeans) : ** _"Lamento que el anterior capítulo haya sido tan corto, prácticamente lo había escrito para obtener su atención. Éste capi es más extenso y más o menos así serán los siguientes. Así que aquí está el primer capítulo, el prólogo era un fragmento del futuro. Esta historia comienza justo después de que Harry y Tom viajaran al pasado, en la Cámara de los Secretos. Sin embargo, la conversación va a ser muy diferente. No voy a escribir la escena de como ellos comenzaron a hablar por primera vez y así porque ya deberías recordar como pasó, además de que no encuentro mi libro de la Cámara de los Secretos y no quiero arruinarlo. ¡Gracias por todos los favoritos y follows!"_

 **Notas de Traductora :** Y yo en parte lamento haberles dejado esperando un poco más de lo necesario, pero no podía publicar el cap sin haber pasado por su momento de beteo primero. Agradezco infinitamente a **Ludna** por haber hecho esto posible, y más estando en vacaciones. Sin más preámbulos, aquí veremos el comienzo del fic, como explicó la autora, resalto lo de arriba para que puedan ubicarse con más facilidad.

Disfruten la lectura, y felices fiestas.

* * *

**Cap. 1 ¿Tú también?**

Harry se sentó jadeando en incredulidad por un momento, antes de pensar sobre todo lo que había visto. No creía que Hagrid, en realidad, tuviera algo que ver con la muerte de la chica. Sin embargo, lo que realmente le llamó la atención, y le intrigaba, era que Tom le había dicho que él no tenía un hogar al cual regresar. Rápidamente y sin dudarlo mucho, abrió el diario para empezar a escribirle:

 _"¿A qué te referías con que no tenías ningún otro hogar al cual regresar si Hogwarts cerraba?"_ —Hubo una pausa antes de que en pocos minutos comenzara a recibir una respuesta.

 _"Te llamó la atención, ¿no?_ _Soy un huérfano, Harry._ _Nací en el orfanato en donde ahí mismo crecí. No ha sido algo verdaderamente placentero. "_ —Harry se quedó absorto nuevamente en incredulidad. _«¿Acaso Tom sufrió de abusos como yo?»_ Harry pensó para sí mismo antes de responder.

 _"Yo también lo soy. Vivo con mis tíos. Aunque desearía que no fuese así. —_ De nuevo una pausa antes de recibir una respuesta. Harry sintió aprensión. _«_ _¿Y que pasa si él pregunta algo y cuando le diga la verdad, se ría de mí y me diga que soy un fenómeno, así como ellos me lo dicen? ¿Y si él cree que soy patético y débil?_ _»_

 _"_ _Harry, ¿te hacen daño?"_ _—_ Ciertamente esa no había sido la pregunta que estaba esperando. Aunque supuso que conduciría a la misma respuesta.

 _"Sí. Tampoco tengo mucho que comer allá."_ _—_ Respondió, la escritura se hizo más descuidada de lo habitual debido a que su mano temblaba por los nervios. La respuesta llegó de inmediato en ese momento.

 _"Cálmate, Harry. No voy a juzgarte. Conmigo se metían mucho en el orfanato y no era bien recibido por allá. Somos más parecidos de lo que se ve. Allá m_ _e dieron la habitación más pequeña, tenía un magnífico clóset."_ _—_ Tras esta declaración, eso animó a Harry para que comenzara a abrirse sobre sus experiencias obtenidas en casa:

 _"Bastante semejante a lo que tengo ahora por habitación, pasé mis primeros diez años allí viviendo en el armario debajo de las escaleras. He estado cocinando y haciendo toda la limpieza desde los cinco años. Tengo que fallar en mis clases_ _a propósito porque si resalto más que mi primo, entonces me golpearán."_ _—_ Escribió todo esto con prisa, sintiéndose al instante aliviado por tener a alguien con quien hablar de todo esto.

 _"_ _Dime Harry, ¿tus parientes son muggles?"_ _—_ Tom preguntó de repente.

 _"Sí, odian la magia. Dicen que es algo de locos o es algo anormal. Dicen que soy un fenómeno."_ _—_ Harry escribió, sintiendo como sus lágrimas picaban en las esquinas de sus ojos al recordar algunas de las tantas palabras que le decían. Las veces en donde había sido golpeado, pateado, quemado, pasando o hambre o estando encerrado lejos de todo lo demás, aislado. Las lágrimas cayeron a las páginas del diario, alertándole al joven de lo que estaba pasando con el menor.

 _"No llores, Harry. Tú no eres ningún fenómeno. Y no los necesitas, menos ahora cuando me tienes a mí._ _Todo el mundo en el orfanato me decía que era un fenómeno también._ _Pero es porque tienen miedo. Y vaya que deberían tenerlo, s_ _omos más fuertes que ellos. Estás con los de tu propio tipo ahora._ _—_ Al principio, Harry comenzó a escucharle atentamente, pero algo de la última frase le recordó al tiempo que tuvo durante el Club de Duelo.

Harry tenía temor de mencionar el hecho de que era un Parselmouth, un hablante de Pársel, una persona capaz de comunicarse con las serpientes y que éstas le entendieran. Finalmente, pese a sus dudas, decidió en arriesgarse con eso, pensando en que a fin de cuentas, no tenía mucho que perder.

_"Pero ahora todos aquí en Hogwarts y a excepción de mi amiga muggle, Hermione, creen que también soy un monstruo, un fenómeno. Hace dos semanas atrás, nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras decidió fundar un Club de Duelo. Me escogió a mí y a un estudiante con el que no me llevo bien para hacer una demostración. En algún momento mientras estábamos con eso, el otro estudiante, Draco Malfoy, conjuró un hechizo para que apareciera una serpiente, y el idiota que tenemos por profesor, decidió que se "encargaría de ello", arrojándola al aire. Pero en cuanto ella cayó al suelo, fue por otro estudiante."_

Harry hizo una pausa, antes de seguir:

 _"Entonces le dije a la serpiente que se detuviera y que lo dejara en paz, pero fui ignorante de habérselo pedido en Pársel sino hasta mucho tiempo después._ _Ahora todo el mundo piensa que soy el Heredero de Slytherin, y que petrificaré a cada estudiante que se me cruce en el camino." —_ Pasaron al menos diez minutos desde que había enviado su mensaje, y Harry estaba muy nervioso. Finalmente, la caligrafía elegante de Tom comenzó a aparecer:

 _"Harry... ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Yo también puedo hablar Pársel!_ _Sin embargo, sé que tú no eres el Heredero de Slytherin."_ _—_ Harry estaba emocionado, pero de repente se sintió confundido por la última frase.

 _"¿Cómo podrías saber que yo no soy el Heredero de Slytherin? Digo, no estoy diciendo que lo sea, pero ¿cómo es que puedes estar tan seguro de eso?"_ _—_ De nuevo Harry tuvo que esperar, e incluso cuando tuvo su respuesta, era como si ésta vacilara.

 _"No sé que tanto es lo que debería decirte al respecto."_ _—_ Aquello sólo hizo que el azabache se confundiera más.

 _"¿Por qué?" —_ Otra respuesta vaga.

 _"Porque está la posibilidad de que dejes de hablarme si te lo dijera._ _Hay bastantes cosas que no sabes sobre mí, Harry. Posiblemente yo no te llegue a agradar, e incluso me llegarías a odiar si te lo revelara." —_ Harry frunció el ceño primero, y luego como si de un golpe se tratara, lo descubrió: Tom era el heredero de Slytherin. Él era quién petrificaba a los estudiantes. Y no sólo eso, sino que al parecer, había más. Sin embargo, hasta ahora no se encontraba molesto por el asunto. Incluso él mismo encontró el caos en la escuela de alguna manera entretenido, aunque nunca se lo había admitido a sí mismo hasta ahora. Demonios, si hasta tenía una clase de admiración por Voldemort, por su poder y fuerza, y supo que él mismo era oscuro. Así que en realidad no podía juzgar.

Tomó su pluma. _"Lo pillo. Pero no te odio. ¿Me permites contarte un secreto?_

La respuesta de Tom parecía divertida. — _"Bueno, ¿acaso no eres un chico listo?_ _Harry, incluso si quisiera, ¿a quién se lo diría?_ _Además, quiero saber de ti. Así que no te reprimas, cuéntame tus secretos."_

Harry respiró profundamente antes de empezar a escribir. — _"_ _Soy un poco oscuro. Encuentro al caos y todo lo que has hecho, divertido. ¡Todos se revolvieron como gallinas, inquietas y temerosas!_ _Y admiro al hombre que mató a mis padres, Lord Voldemort, por su poder. Así que ¿qué tan jodido puedo estar?"_

¡Y de nuevo con las pausas entre respuesta y respuesta! ¡La espera le volvía loco! No sabía si Tom siquiera contestaría.

 _"¿_ _Admiras a Lord Voldemort?" —_ Nuevamente, Harry sintió confusión.

 _"Um, sí. ¿Por qué? ¿No estarás molesto por eso, verdad?_ _Sé que mató a mis padres,_ p _ero, no sé. No puedo odiarlo..."_

De nuevo, otra pausa.

 _"¿Qué harías si tuvieras la oportunidad de verle, de hablar con él?"_ —Ahora eso sí que era una pregunta extraña. ¿Por qué a Tom le importaba eso? Aunque también era una pregunta difícil. A pesar de tener su conexión mental, probablemente pudiese aprender de él, si tuviera la certeza de no intentar asesinarle.

 _"_ _Eso depende, supongo."_ —Comenzó a responder. — _"Porque si intenta matarme de nuevo, no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados. Pero si no lo hace... entonces le pediré que sea mi tutor. ¡Oh, espera! Si intenta ir por_ _Hermione sólo porque es hija de muggles, pues entonces también tendré que tomar represalias._ _Ella es como una hermana para mí._ "

 _"Debo decir que me complace saber eso, Harry." —_ El diario comenzó a brillar una vez más y Harry, asombrado, se sumergió en él. Aterrizó frente a Tom, quién le sonreía.

—Porque yo soy Lord Voldemort, y ya no tengo planes en matarte. De hecho, estaría verdaderamente molesto si no te unieras a mí.


	3. Confirmaciones y Profecía

**Shared Diary of Orphans (Traducción)**

**Sinopsis:** AU. Harry se vuelve cercano a Tom Riddle durante su tiempo teniendo el diario, y las cosas se vuelven muy diferentes después: Ginny no vive, y Harry no es el típico Chico Dorado de Dumbledore. ( **Advertencias:** Abuso infantil, Dark!Harry, Dark!Hermione, Dark!TwinsCharlieBill, Slash, DumbledoreRonMolly Bashing.)

 **Disclaimer : **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de **RorschachinBlueJeans** ( **Lupinistic** , en AO3), quién muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de traducción.

 **Notas de autora** **(RorschachinBlueJeans) :** _Saben, estoy verdaderamente feliz e inquieta por la manera en la que he escrito esta historia, pensando que la encontrarían débil, o que todo va demasiado rápido, o algo. Pero debo decir que estoy gratamente sorprendida. Espero que les guste este capítulo y sigan con sus hermosos reviews!_

 **BetaReader:** Gracias a la increíble Ludna por todo su esfuerzo.

* * *

 

**Capítulo 3: Confirmaciones y Profecía**

Harry miró a Tom con incredulidad, antes de que sus ojos se estrecharan con sospecha.

—No vas a matar a Hermione, ¿cierto? —El mayor parecía bastante divertido por esto.

—" _Prometo no matar a la chica a la que consideras como tu hermana. Pero no puedo hacer esa misma promesa para con otras personas. Realmente_ _no es mi deseo matar a todos los hijos de muggles, pero mataré a cualquiera que se interpongan en mi camino. ¿Entiendes?" —_ Harry se le quedó mirando por unos segundos más, antes de caminar hacia él y envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Tom estaba sorprendido por el contacto, pero después de un momento, regresó el abrazo. Harry se apartó un poco para sonreírle.

— _Me tienes ahora también. —_ Le dijo, mientras seguía sonriéndole y continuaba aferrado a él. Tom se le quedó mirando con aturdimiento, antes de devolver el gesto. Aunque se le borró a los pocos segundos, en su semblante se mostraba un deje de irritación.

—" _Parece que tienes que regresar ya, Harry._ _Tienes clase mañana, así que necesitas dormir. Lleva el diario contigo a todos lados, y así_ _podemos hablar cada vez que tengas la oportunidad._ _No es como si me fuera a alguna parte por el momento." —_ Le dijo, otorgándole una sonrisa irónica.

Harry puso mala cara antes de suspirar, y de mala gana dejar a Tom.

— _Tienes razón, y desde luego que te escribiré mañana. Y me dirás como puedo sacarte de ese diario. Ah, por cierto, ¿de quién es la voz que escucho en las paredes? —_ Preguntó Harry, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado a medida que preguntaba.

Tom pareció sorprendido por un momento y luego puso los ojos en blanco debido a su propio olvido, por muy breve que fuera.

— _"Eso, pequeña serpiente, es el familiar de Slytherin. Un basilisco. Una serpiente enorme que reside en la cámara secreta. Podemos ir visitar el lugar este fin de semana, y así podrás conocerla." —_ Harry sonrió y asintió en confirmación. Tom le dio un breve abrazo antes de que la escena se iluminara, y Harry nuevamente se encontró en la silla de su escritorio. Sonriendo para sí mismo, se fue a la cama, poniendo el diario debajo de la almohada, y se dispuso a dormir.

Sus sueños estaban repletos de serpientes gigantes, y de un chico en particular de cabello castaño y los ojos de un color azul oscuro.

* * *

**_A la mañana siguiente..._ **

Harry se despertó bastante temprano y se alistó rápidamente antes de agarrar el diario, sentándose en su escritorio para escribir en él.

_«Buenos días, Tom.»_

" _Buenos días, pequeña serpiente. ¿Cómo amaneciste?" —_ Aquello le hizo sonreír, mientras agarraba su pluma para responder. Nunca nadie le había preguntado eso antes.

 _«_ _¡Bastante bien, gracias!_ » _—_ Escribió con entusiasmo. A juzgar por su respuesta, podía decir que a Tom le hizo gracia.

" _Es bueno saberlo, pequeña serpiente. ¿Cuál es tu primera clase de hoy?"_

Harry hizo una mueca antes de responder: _«Clase de las jodidas Pociones. Mi día va a arruinarse incluso antes de que comience.» —_ Escribió con petulancia. Por supuesto, esto sólo hizo que la curiosidad de Tom aumentara.

 _"_ _¿Por qué crees que Pociones es algo malo? Si es una materia muy útil." —_ Casi parecía reprocharle la conducta de Harry.

El niño hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de responder: _«En sí, me gusta la clase de Pociones, porque me recuerda a la única tarea hogareña de la que realmente disfruto, cocinar. Pero es el profesor que la enseña, no me gusta. Su nombre es Snape. Y me odia. No sé por qué, pero lo ha hecho desde el primer día de clases.»_

Hubo una pausa similar a la de la noche anterior.

" _Snape. ¿Te refieres a Severus Snape, por casualidad?" —_ Los ojos de Harry se abrieron por un momento antes de escribir de nuevo.

« _Ése mismo._ _¿Cómo supiste?_ _»_ —Preguntó Harry, bastante curioso de saber como Tom conocería a su profesor de Pociones.

 _"Pues es uno de mis seguidores._ _Uno de los más leales, de hecho. Fue parte de mi círculo interno. Él fue el único que se enteró sobre la profecía que nos vincula, y de inmediato me lo dijo. Aunque viéndolo en retrospectiva, me hubiese gustado no poner en marcha mi plan de intentar matarte. Realmente lamento eso."_

Parte de esto confundió a Harry.« _Ya te disculpaste, Tom, y ya te perdoné._ _Pero, ¿de qué se trata esta profecía de la que estás hablando?_ _»_ —Otra infame (y cada vez más molestosa) pausa vino después de sus palabras.

 _"Te lo diré luego, Harry. Pero ahora sé que no tuviste ningún conocimiento sobre ello, algo que tampoco sabía en su momento."_ —Harry puso mala cara por su comentario, sólo un poco. Era una persona muy impaciente, pero sabía que no tenía suficiente tiempo antes del desayuno para que le explicara mejor. Por lo que sólo suspiró y respondió de nuevo:

 _«Está bien, pero será mejor que me des una buena explicación después.»_ —Sentenció en el papel, con un pequeño resoplido. Este día se le iba a alargar bastante debido a la espera.

" _Lo prometo. Ahora, creo que es mejor que vayas a desayunar. Conversaré contigo más tarde, mi_ _pequeña serpiente." —_ Leyendo aquél apodo que Tom le había empleado, hizo que todo el interior de Harry se sintiese cálido.

 _«Vale, hablamos después. ¿Tal vez pueda entrar de nuevo en el Diario?»_ —Escribió Harry, con la esperanza de no haber escrito lo que no debería.

_"Me gusta esa idea, Harry. Me escribirás antes de ese momento, ¿cierto?"_

Harry sonrió a la petición. _«Por supuesto. Ya había dicho que lo haría, ¿no?»_ —Replicó con diversión.

 _"Ciertamente. Ten buen apetito para tu desayuno, Harry."_ —El aludido descubrió que era la última cosa que Tom le diría por el momento, así que cerró su diario y lo metió en su bolso. Casi de inmediato se lo colocó en el hombro, saliendo de la habitación incluso antes de que cualquiera de sus compañeros despertara.

* * *

_**Clase de Pociones** _

Harry pasó el tiempo en que se estaba cociendo la poción pensando sobre sus últimas 24 horas.

Antes de haber escrito en el diario, hasta ayer había sido una persona muy infeliz. Demonios, si es que aún no podía creer que alguien parecía preocuparse por él. O que fuesen tan parecidos. Él tenía a Hermione, por supuesto, aunque ella tenía sus propios problemas con sus padres, a pesar de que ellos no la lastimaban de manera grave. Bueno, al menos no físicamente. Ellos apenas podían mirarla.

Tenía que descubrir una manera de hacer que Tom saliera del diario. Sin importar el medio. Y también sin que Dumbledore lo supiera. Ahora que había estado hablando con Tom, se había quedado pensando en Dumbledore y sus motivos.

Como por ejemplo, en el caso de la Piedra Filosofal durante el año pasado. Resultaba evidente ahora que todo eso había sido planeado. Las supuestas protecciones fueron demasiado fáciles para ellos, para poder accesar. Luego, al final del año había suplicado en no regresar con los Durleys, y se le dijo que estaba exagerando sobre la manera en que lo trataban. Cosa que por supuesto no era cierta, y le enfureció que el director le dijera eso.

Ahora sólo tenía que esperar hasta el final del día para ver a Tom de nuevo.

Y luego, obtendría algunas respuestas.

* * *

 **N/A:** Aquí está el capítulo 2 para todos mis fans! Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows!~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por sus sensules kudos!~


End file.
